


He Would Catch You!

by marippe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marippe/pseuds/marippe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anso tells Hikari things she has trouble recognizing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Would Catch You!

**Author's Note:**

> Anso is the Giratina that Cyrus and Hikari found themselves as "parents" to due to a set of circumstances that I will not recount for the sake of brevity. He frequently goes back and forth between human and Giratina form as it suits comedic purposes.

It was the first year we had thought to get a family portrait taken. As he did once every few months, Anso had again taken on a human form. We were, by now, nearly four years after taking him in, quite accustomed to his random transformations. It was always amusing when Anso was human, the change in energy.

Today was no exception. I'd already chased him around the house in an attempt to make him get dressed, and was quickly reaching maximum irritation. 

It was almost amusing, actually, the readiness with which I stepped in and out of the mother-of-a-young-child role. Or at least, it would have been if not for the current state I found myself in, trying to coax him down from the roof. I'd no idea how he'd gotten up there.

"Anso!" I crossed my arms. "Anso, get down here!"

"No!"

Ah, the dreaded n-word. I was quite unfond of it. "Anso, we have an appointment to be at!"

"No! No no no!"

It was not often that i was forced to face multiple uses of that most forbidden of words. Usually, Anso was an agreeable child, of hyper. It was just my luck to have to deal with him misbehaving today, of all days. Around this point, on another day, I might have decided to give up, and gone inside to have a cup of tea and wait him out.

I was just about to let Nyx out to fly me up to the roof when suddenly Anso appeared over the edge of the roof. All of him. I nearly screamed, but a voice called out before I could.

"I think this belongs to you."

A second later, Cyrus had appeared on the sand next to me, holding out the errant Giratina-turned-little-boy. I took him, awkwardly holding him. He knew he'd been caught, and he was resigned, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Daddy ruined the game," he muttered.

"I'm glad he did, because I certainly did not find it to be a very fun game," I sighed. "Let's not do that again, Anso. Mommy doesn't like heights, and she likes chasing you to heights even less."

"Why not? What's wrong with heights?"

Cyrus was shooing us towards the front yard, and from there to the sidewalk. 

"I can't float or faze through things like you can," I explained. "A fall for me would be very dangerous."

"Mommy you are silly!" he laughed. Despite myself, the sound made me smile. "Daddy would never let anything happen to you!"

I felt my cheeks burn. He was probably right, but it was still one of those things we didn't verbalize. "Mm," I said noncommittally.

"Right Daddy?" He shifted, boosting himself up so he could see over my shoulder. "You would never let anything happen to mommy not even if she fell! You would be there to keep her safe!"

"I would."

"See Mommy?" Anso wiggled to get down and ran ahead of us, grinning. I found myself stepping closer to him. Cyrus's hand was waiting for me. He squeezed once. He would, no matter where I was or what I fell from. He would catch me.

"Thank you."

That smile was the only response I needed. I glanced ahead, keeping an eye on Anso, who was skipping over the cracks in the sidewalk, humming to himself.

"Don't go too far ahead, Anso."

"Yes Mommy!"


End file.
